newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Icedragon64/Not an addict- some suggestions about addiction etc.
I come here almost every day. I drop in between doing other things. I am currently the No 1 on the board and the number 1 in edits. I care about the wiki and I do a lot of things to promote it, reaching out to others off site and even creating new wiki's to connect with it. However, I am NOT addicted. I can leave and go away to do other things. I am going away for a couple of days and I won't be at all bothered by this. In fact I will leave the internet behind entirely, quite happy to have a break with my girlfriend. When I come back, I will come and see what is going on, I will be curious to see what has happened, but I won't be desperate. I have been caught up in internet addiction before for a while and it won't get me again. If you think you are getting caught up in it- Leave immediately and take a break! If you are bothered that you are not going to get your points or your badges or whatever, more than the slightest little bit- Leave and if you can GO AWAY for a few days- up to the mountains, out to sea, down a cave- whatever it takes BEFORE you get caught up any further. To me Wikigrounds, Wikipedia and Newgrounds are all kinda like a computer game- involving, compelling to a point, it wraps me up in it and takes me out of Real Life. I meet people who are harmless and get involved in things that don't really matter, so I can do as much, but as little as I feel. The difference between this and an actual game is that this feels creative and constructive- adding to the sum of human knowledge in a tiny way, so not quite so "Sad" and "Pointless" as burning my brain/life away in a game. As I am the one y'all might use as an example in some way and probably the oldest guy here by far, I feel I need to set a reasonable example, so here are a few more thoughts to consider- its your life and I am certainly NOT ordering you around: Please set yourself limits. I live a late day and I don't get up until nearly 9 am, but I Always switch of by 2am at the latest. ALWAYS. Set yourself rules and stick to them. Same with games; the computer screen; sugary, carbohydrate food; alcohol etc. Games: I don't play anything that has a long story and gets me involved, that was one of my worst addictions- I also rarely play Tetris, it was too bad! Do your homework BEFORE you get on the computer for the latest HALO, it will still be there in an hours time! The computer screen: I often forget this, but its SO immportant- look out a window now and then to focus further away; Close your eyes for a few seconds; Stand up and stretch; Get your posture right and the chair height; Don't sit too close to the screen Sugary, Carb. foods: Us computer people are seriously at risk of becoming overweight. I happen to be a Low-carb, person, but even if you don't agree with my chosen diet, EVERYONE agrees that too much sugar is addictive and dangerous. Take the biscuit from the tin, close the tin and walk away- hell, take two or three biscuits if you must, but DON'T take the packet upstairs and leave it beside you while you while away your free time on Wikigrounds, or you will do as I did- reach out for a biscuit and find you have eaten the whole packet without noticing. Alcohol: Maybe you young people will need to experience alcohol and getting at least tipsy a bit- most people do sooner or later. Just don't rush it; choose your time and place carefully with people you really trust and DON'T let others push you into drinking more than you want to. I personally hardly drink at all, I can let my hair down just fine without it. OK. Boring lectures over. Please do stick with us here and join in our plans and projects, we are creating something great that hundreds of people read- a Wiki about Newgrounds- a site in Time magazines top 50 websites and visited my Millions! Please set out to impress me a bit when I come back on Monday night. Suggestions: * Do the months theme- Salnax, Spaintendo and I DON'T want to win again. Do pages for the new moderators- don't leave it all to HK. * Look in the Stubs cat and build a few pages up with a pic and some lines of text. Build the format up into 2-3 sections, then remove the Stub cat. * Help Sal with his games- make a new page about a Notable game. * Ask Spaintendo for a little job- he has a list * Talk to each other and write Blogs- we should build a community. Just don't forget that ANYONE can read ANYTHING you write here. * Post your thoughts on the Thread. * We are aiming for over 400 good pages by the end of the year- could you do it between you in three days? It is 1.57 here, so I will POST and SWITCH OFF. No really, I will NOT check my e-mails or Newgrounds "Just one minute..." Best Wishes to you all Icedragon64 00:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts